


Seeking That Smile

by natatata



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Banhamu, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natatata/pseuds/natatata
Summary: *Banhamu (P3P Heroine/P4 Hero)He meets a version of her that he doesn't know.





	Seeking That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted a fic before... But I thought I'd change that.
> 
> *For context:  
> Part of an AU I thought of where Minako and Minato are both participating in the Persona 4 timeline to find a way out of the seal.  
> Which leads to the P4 cast recognizing the two when they meet in Persona Q.

Heart aching, pounding. So much that the fear of someone noticing it started to grow.

 Narukami Yu stood from afar, watching the red-eyed brunette. In the center of the world (his world), she proceeds to radiate light as usual.

She was the type of person who acts like the sun.

Naturally drawing people into her, making them long for that warmth she offers.

But she was no sun, not everyone could have the luxury of that warmth.

 

Its been a long while since the Investigation Team and S.E.E.S was thrown into this odd world, exploring one labyrinth after another and bonding from this long journey.

But in Yu Narukami's Inaba, she was there.

One day appearing in front of him, something that changed his life.

Arisato Minato and Arisato Minako. They were tough allies full of mystery, with an obviously enormous amount of experience when it comes to Personas and fighting shadows.

He found his comfort in her presence as well. Yu hoped that she found a bit of comfort in his presence too.

They knew each other well, or so he believed.

But he wasn't supposed to know her in this world. Next to her was the senpai she loved oh so much. The person who will soon cause her pain and sorrow from loss, and lead her to grow into the woman he knows she will become.

She smiles at him in a way that he had never seen before. She was beautiful.

He knew how much she loved him. The whole scenario, all told from her own mouth 2 years ahead of time. The words of the future Minako Arisato reminded him. Maybe in this world, it wasn't his place to be by her side.

Not yet.

 

Even back in the real Inaba, the relationship of Narukami Yu and Arisato Minako wasn't so clear.

Neither of them was sure whether or not they're together. No one knew what their relationship was.

The Minako from two years ahead had spoke a lot about her friends, her hardships, and her experience with love back in the days where she was with S.E.E.S.

He knows what happens in her future, he knows where she will end up, and he can't say a thing about it. Who was he to wish her the best from here on out?

Why would some stranger show heartache over the image of an incident and sacrifice that hasn't occurred yet?

Thinking of the pain that she isn't aware that she was going to go through, the unimaginable burden that always makes him feel like his own hardships were only the size of a pebble.

 As someone who is an 'outsider', he shouldn't be allowed to think in such a self-important way.

Yet, seeing it with his own eyes still fills him with an unpleasant feeling.

 

_A form of jealousy that shouldn't be allowed._

 

It felt distant. 2 years makes a larger difference than you'd think. To the high school Arisato Minako standing before him, he was just a nobody. A stranger holding the same wild card power as he does. A sub-leader, some guy who led another group of persona users pursuing a murderer in a random rural town.

 What did he mean to her? What did she mean to him?

It wasn't right. but he couldn't help but wonder.

_What more do I want?_

It felt wrong, but he couldn't help but notice pain.

 

He started to miss the Arisato Minako that he knew. Pretending to not know someone you are close with isn't that easy.

Maybe homesick, he could call it.

 

In an empty classroom, the fatigued leader lays on a vacant sofa. Hair untied and spread out, almost reaching the floor. Pins slightly messy but still in shape, and a peaceful look on her face.

Yu stared at her figure, the usually loud and bright girl who had fallen fast asleep. Unaware of the affectionate gaze she is receiving from the silver-haired boy.

_Maybe nothing will replace her beloved senior._

They are different people after all, and he shouldn't compare himself to others.

It had nothing to do with him, and that fact seeded a bit more of greed in him.

 

_The answer is simple._

_I guess I really do love her._

 

Stroking her brown locks and brushing the hair off her face, the boy had quiet thoughts.

Even though in this world he is nothing but an acquaintance, He wanted that smile all to himself. He wanted to see a smile she'd show to only Yu. He wanted to see a part of her no one else has ever seen. A part of her that is only accessible to him. He wanted Narukami Yu to have a special spot in her heart. Those crimson red eyes to focus on him, those comforting hands to hold his, that cheerful voice calling to him, _those lips on his_ \--

 --and he had subconsciously minimized the distance between their faces.

Her silent warm breaths felt by his lips, which warmed his cheeks a little.

He touched their foreheads together for a brief second and swiftly looked away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and giving her some personal space.

She was asleep.

As much as he could have, he had respect for her.

Everyone deserves respect.

If he wanted to make a move on her, then--

\-- _I'd do it while_ shes _awake, so she'd remember it._

and his greed was overweighed by his care for her.

 

He loved her.

 

and he will continue to seek that special smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this a little bit because I didn't like how I wrote some things hehe-


End file.
